


Christmas Cookies

by CiderWriter (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CiderWriter
Summary: DAY 7 of Christmas Countdown
“I’m insulted, Liebling. You haven’t saved me any cookies.”
“You wouldn’t eat them if I had done, and I’ve distracted the others haven’t I?”





	

Erik was angry. This wasn’t a rare occurrence, exactly, but today he was especially livid. His employees were all fools. They cared more about going home before it was dark than putting time and effort into their work. They’d cut corners and inevitably created more work for themselves, and for Erik too. There were only a few days before he had to grant them time off for Christmas, and he’d be damned if he didn’t work them every minute he could to make up for the damage they’d caused by slacking off earlier in the month while he’d been away on his honeymoon.

He watched his team through the glass wall of his office, glaring at any one of them who dared to look up from their computer. He saw Charles exiting the lift immediately, but he was too late to do anything to stop him. His internal groan was momentous. Charles was a terrible distraction, not only to Erik but to his entire team. And what was worse, Erik noticed, was Charles had brought with him a basket of presumably baked goods. He’d become obsessed with Christmas baking since their return to the country. Every evening, Erik went home to a house that might well have been made of gingerbread itself.

He watched, helplessly, as his entire team stopped working and went to congregate around their boss’s husband, like children welcoming their parent home. It was sure to provide a half hour delay, at least, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to be mad. He’d been working late last night, too, and he hadn’t gotten in before Charles was already asleep. That morning had been hectic, too. He’d barely managed to kiss Charles’ cheek before he’d had to leave for a meeting. He was glad to see that wonderful man, no matter the disruption to his team. His anger melted away, replaced with a deep calm and a desire to accompany Charles home there and then.

After chatting with his infantile employees, Charles eventually made his way to Erik’s office and smiled at him as he entered.

“I’m insulted, Liebling. You haven’t saved me any cookies.”

“You wouldn’t eat them if I had done, and I’ve distracted the others haven’t I?”

Erik smiled tiredly, leaning into the touch of Charles, as he wound his fingers through his hair and kissed his temples sweetly. His eyes flickered closed, and he was struck again by the overwhelming urge to quit his job and spend every minute of his life in Charles’ arms.

“Don’t keep them too late, darling. It’s Christmas, and until you get me a puppy I’ll be miserable waiting for you at home all alone.”

Erik snorted, forcing himself to open his eyes and stretch. “ _If_ I get you a mutt, you’d better _both_ be miserable waiting for me.” He remarked, and was rewarded with Charles’ soft laughter.

“And festive cheer to you too, dear.”


End file.
